


Человек в французской шинели

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics), Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Time Agency, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз, когда Тиму везло – просто везло, неважно, как именно, – он задумывался, стоит ли за этим незнакомец в французской шинели или причина в чем-то еще?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек в французской шинели

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/gifts).



Первый раз Тим заметил этого странного человека в красивой темно-синей шинели, будто с картинок про французскую армию на первой мировой войне, когда впервые переступил порог школы.  
Человек в шинели стоял у крыльца, задумчиво рассматривая детей, будто искал кого-то. Тим встретился с ним взглядом, и человек в шинели тут же засиял, расплылся в улыбке.  
Тим смотрел много ужастиков, а еще ему часто говорили, что стоит опасаться незнакомцев – особенно тех, которые так улыбаются. Но этот – конкретно этот незнакомец, человек в шинели – улыбался так, будто с Тимом они были знакомы давным-давно.  
Тим не испугался, хотя, наверное, должен был.  
Он забыл об этом странном человеке, впрочем, почти сразу.

В следующий раз он снова увидел его в четырнадцать. Тим поспорил с одноклассниками, что заберется на самый высокий готэмский мост. На кону была бутылка двадцатипятилетнего виски, которую утащили из тайника предыдущего директора. Тим не особенно хотел её получить, но точно так же он хотел доказать, что не сдрейфит.  
Он добрался почти до верха, когда выяснилось, что один из карабинов страховки, которую он взял напрокат, сломан. Он развалился на две половины, и Тим полетел вниз. Вода приближалась быстро и неумолимо, и Тим успел подумать о том, каким же придурком будут считать его родители, если он погибнет вот так.  
Именно тогда человек в странной шинели появился снова. Возник рядом с ним в золотистой дымке, обхватил его руками, и в точно такой же дымке они исчезли вместе.  
А потом появились на самой высокой точке самого высокого моста Готэма. Незнакомец в темно-синем пальто и смешной прямой фуражке с козырьком стоял рядом с Тимом.  
\- Ты бы поосторожнее был, Малиновка. - Он ухмыльнулся, щелкнул каблуками, козырнул пальцами и снова исчез.  
Тим моргнул и минуту не мог отвести взгляда от места, где этот незнакомец стоял.  
Глаза у того были такого же цвета, как небо.

К шестнадцати годам Тим уже знал, что незнакомец носит форму французских военных летчиков. Такую форму носил в «Великой иллюзии» Жан Габен, и такая была на нарисованных в учебниках по истории костюма бравых французах с густыми черными усами, закрученными как у Пуаро.  
Тим помнил его глаза, а еще – теперь – он знал, что помнит его улыбку. Он видел его в свой первый учебный день, а потом этот же незнакомец спас ему жизнь. Кто он? Супергерой? Его ангел-хранитель?  
Каждый раз, когда Тиму везло – просто везло, неважно, как именно, – он задумывался, стоит ли за этим незнакомец в французской шинели или причина в чем-то еще?  
Тим пытался найти хоть что-то о нем в интернете, но вместо этого только натыкался сайты по криптозоологии, посетители которых писали про всемирный мировой заговор и йети. Ничто из этого даже частично не напоминало того, кого видел Тим. Тем более никто из них не появлялся и не исчезал в золотистой дымке. И уж определенно ни на ком из них не было шинели французского летчика.  
Тим увлекся научной фантастикой, за два года он пересмотрел и перечитал самые культовые вещи, фанаты которых верили в способность их авторов прозреть будущее или видеть что-то, невидное обычным людям.  
А потом он нашел группу безумцев – их было не так много, но зато они жили почти во всех уголках Земли, – которые верили в существование некоего Доктора. Доктор принимал разный облик и путешествовал в огромной синей будке, спасая Землю то тут, то там.  
Доктор тоже не очень-то был похож на человека, который спас Тима тогда на мосту. Но то, что истории о нем приходили из самого разного времени, хотя бы могло объяснить, как на таинственном спасителе появилась старинная военная форма.  
В общем, как бы Тим ни искал ответ, наверняка знал только одно: тогда он выжил только благодаря вмешательству чуда и какого-то странного человека. Все остальное оставалось в тумане и никакой логике не поддавалось.  
А потом, в середине января, он провалился под лед.  
Зима выдалась особенно холодной, и замерзало все подряд. Тим прогуливался по парку, потому что ему невероятно нравились мороз, кусающий за щеки, и хруст снега под ногами. Он забрел в самую гущу, наблюдая за поднимающимся от его дыхания паром, и сам не заметил, как вышел на полянку. Он покрутился на месте, осматриваясь, вдохнул морозный воздух поглубже и зашагал дальше.  
Вот тогда он и узнал, что вышел не на полянку, а на щедро присыпанное снегом заледеневшее озеро. Потому что в самой середине его лед оказался недостаточно крепким и треснул прямо под ним.  
Тим провалился в ледяную воду сразу, полностью и с головой. Одежда намокла и стала в два, в три раза тяжелее. Ему стало тяжело двигаться, а воздуха стало не хватать почти сразу: он просто не успел сделать вдох, падая.  
Легкие наполнились водой, и все же, несмотря ни на что, Тим попытался всплыть. Он постарался пошевелиться, хотя одежда упорно тянула его вниз, на дно. А лед у него над головой стремительно смыкался снова: вода покрывалась тонкой коркой льда, будто кровь сворачивалась. Тим мог только бить кулаками, но это было бессмысленно, и пробиться наверх не получалось.  
Вот теперь он точно должен был умереть. В этот раз Тим почти поверил. Тело свело болезненной судорогой (а может, ему так только показалось, потому что в легких была вода, и вокруг была вода, и ему было холодно и плохо), и он попытался расслабиться.  
Обидно было умереть, не узнав, кто же позволил ему дожить до этой смерти.  
Обидно было так его подвести.

Очнулся он, потому что кто-то бил его в грудь. Вода текла через нос и заполняла горло, и Тим закашлялся, перевернулся, отплевываясь. Грудь жгло и разрывало от боли.  
Кто-то погладил его по спине. Мокрая одежда липла к коже, но её было определенно меньше, и она не замерзала, твердея. Кто-то снял с него зимнее пальто, шапку и шарф, теплый вязаный кардиган. Тима трясло, но ему не было холодно. Он не понимал пока, где находится, даже глаза еще не мог разлепить, но, похоже, был в тепле.  
\- Подозреваю, ты всегда был камикадзе, а не только когда тебя шибануло воронкой, - раздалось откуда-то справа. Голос был знакомым, Тим узнал его сразу. Он обернулся на звук и открыл глаза, тут же заморгав.  
Он был в каком-то мотеле, ему на плечи накинули темную шинель, и на стуле у его кровати сидел тот незнакомец. Он улыбался, и в улыбке его было солнце и вдохновение, а в глазах, кажется, застыли кусочки неба.  
\- Что… - Тим нервно прикусил губу. – Ты же тот самый парень?  
\- Да ну? – качнул головой обладатель шинели. – Какой ты понятливый. - Он сощурился, глядя на Тима. Тим ответил тем же, только рассматривал его еще пытливее.  
Темная водолазка и шарф, небесно-голубые брюки и черные ботинки, а на руке широкий браслет из темной кожи. Темные, почти иссиня-черные волосы подстрижены и уложены, отчего он только сильнее напоминал картинку. Фуражки нет. Тим поискал её взглядом и нашел на столе у окна.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Тебе пока рано знать. - Незнакомый ему спаситель глубоко вздохнул, поднялся и прошел мимо Тима. Тим проследил за ним взглядом до самого столика с чайником и дешевыми чашками. – Сделаю тебе чаю, а ты пока сходи в душ. Тебе нужно согреться. Я там оставил сухую одежду, даже размер подобрал.  
Тим удивленно моргнул и открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, зачем тот его спасает и что собирается делать дальше, но незнакомец покачал пальцем.  
\- Пока ты будешь в душе, я уйду, потому что нам еще рано встречаться, Тим.  
Тим поджал губы: ему хотелось бы задать еще столько вопросов, но в этот раз он даже не решился попытаться это сделать. Почему-то ему казалось, что этот загадочный незнакомец прав.

Позже, уже к выпускному в университете, Тим научился замечать человека в шинели каждый раз, когда он появлялся. В первый год это случилось лишь однажды, а потом – с каждым годом – все чаще и чаще. Больше человеку в шинели не приходилось его спасать, но каждый раз, когда Тим замечал его, они встречались взглядами.  
Человек в шинели не менялся. Он не старел, будто для него – в отличие от Тима – время не двигалось, и это Тима тоже пугало.  
Он перестал (даже иногда) думать, что все это могло быть просто игрой его воображения. Его вера в реальность человека в шинели все крепла, и теперь он почти всегда, каждый день, искал его взглядом. Он ждал каждой встречи, даже несмотря на то, что они никогда больше не говорили, а лишь улыбались друг другу. Добрая улыбка и насмешливый взгляд этого таинственного незнакомца заставляли Тима чувствовать себя в безопасности. Он становился счастливее, даже если судьба в то время не была к нему благосклонна.  
Человек в шинели стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Тим уехал из Готэма в Европу и постепенно потерял связь со всеми друзьями. Он перезванивался со своей бывшей девушкой, теперь ставшей лучше подругой, с соратниками по хоккейной команде, но в основном все вокруг него менялось. Страны. Люди. Обстановка.  
Его жизнь менялась.  
Но человек в шинели был константой. Он следовал за Тимом по пятам, как ангел-хранитель или тень. И со временем Тим понял, что больше не может представить свою жизнь без него.  
И единственное, что его огорчало, – это молчаливость загадочного гостя. Человек в шинели по-прежнему избегал любой встречи. По крайней мере, именно так было до тех пор, пока Тиму не исполнилось двадцать пять.

Он оставил мотоцикл в гараже, сунул ключи в карман и направился в ближайший бар, который прикидывался мексиканским, но держал его прыгучий и резвый выходец из Польши.  
Тим никого не позвал на свой День рождения и намеренно не брал трубку, если на экране не было написано «Стеф», и теперь собирался пропустить бутылочку «Текате», заедая начос с соусом авокадо и сыром, сам с собой.  
Он успел выжать в бутылку дольку лайма и сделать один глоток, а потом к нему подсел его таинственный незнакомец. Сердце Тима пропустило удар, и он затаил дыхание, глядя в ярко-голубые глаза человека в шинели.  
Только теперь он заметил то, что не увидел тогда в мотеле: в уголках глаз человека в шинели были морщинки. Они же замерли возле губ, обозначив постоянную улыбку.  
\- Время пришло, - сказал незнакомец, снял шинель и повесил её на спинку стула.  
Тим вскинул брови:  
\- Ты все-таки постарел, или мне показалось?  
\- Показалось. - Неожиданный гость качнул головой. Он подозвал официанта и заказал и себе бутылку «Текате» с лаймом. – Мне было тридцать семь еще тогда, когда тебе было семь. Сейчас мне тоже тридцать семь.  
\- Как это может быть реальным вообще? - Тим фыркнул.  
\- Так же, как то, как я спас тебя минут десять назад, когда ты падал с моста. - Незнакомец тихо хохотнул. Перед ним поставили бутылку с «Текате» и протянули кусочек лайма. Человек в шинели впился в лайм губами, всасывая кислый сок, потом вытер губы салфеткой и улыбнулся Тиму. – Меня зовут Кон.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Кон. - Тим улыбнулся, чувствуя, что просто не может иначе. Кон улыбнулся ему в ответ, и Тиму показалось, что в помещении разом стало теплее.  
\- С днем рождения. - Кон поднял свою бутылку «Текате» и слабо стукнул ей по бутылке в руках у Тима. Тим должен был бы удивиться таким познаниям Кона, но он больше не удивлялся ничему из того, что касалось человека в шинели.  
\- Спасибо, - Тим сделал глоток из бутылки, – у меня к тебе столько вопросов…  
\- Например, кто я, почему слежу за тобой и откуда столько о тебе знаю? – Кон вскинул брови. Тим мотнул головой:  
\- Например, почему ты одет как Жан Габен в «Великой иллюзии».  
\- В Агентстве времени ты можешь встретить и не таких выпендрежников. - Кон цокнул языком. – Скажи спасибо, что я не одет как страж закона из восемнадцатого века. Тебе еще предстоит увидеть как минимум троих таких.  
\- Агентство времени? – Тим склонил голову набок. – Это еще что такое?  
\- Об этом ты узнаешь раньше, чем ты думаешь, - снова улыбнулся Кон, только теперь эта улыбка была не только доброй, но еще и невероятно грустной. У Тима тут же пересохло во рту от тревоги. Желудок скрутило, как всегда бывало, когда у него было плохое предчувствие.  
\- В каком смысле? – все же попытал счастья Тим.   
Кон покачал головой в ответ и добавил:  
\- Давай просто отпразднуем твое двадцатипятилетие, Малиновка. Я целых три часа не видел тебя так близко, если не считать того момента, когда мне пришлось вытаскивать тебя из воды.  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто все эти восемнадцать лет для тебя сроком вообще не были, - заметил Тим.  
\- Для меня они прошли меньше, чем за два часа, Тим. А три часа назад ты умер у меня на руках. - Кон подпер подбородок рукой. – И я не знаю, что ждет дальше меня, но я знаю, что ждет тебя. И прежде, чем это случится, я хочу попрощаться с тобой как следует.  
Тим поперхнулся своей «Текате», закашлялся и с трудом вспомнил, как на самом деле нужно дышать. Он удивленно уставился на Кона, спокойно жующего его начос, и махнул рукой, требуя объяснений.  
Как бы там ни было, он еще не был готов умирать. Ни три часа назад, ни через три часа в будущем.  
\- Что с тобой? – Кон хрустнул перекусываемым начос. – Ты не умрешь сегодня, Тим. Ты умрешь через, м-м-м, столетий тридцать, плюс-минус. Мы не считали.  
\- Я не понимаю. - Тим снова нахмурился.  
\- Прямо сейчас – хоть отсюда и не слышно – Берлин, в котором мы с тобой сидим, захватывают далеки. Ты знаешь, кто это?  
\- Читал про них на форуме свидетелей Пресвятого Доктора, - отозвался Тим.  
\- Ха, - Кон криво улыбнулся, – ему бы понравилось, что ты его так называешь. - Он снова потянулся к тарелке с начос. – В любом случае. Доктор спасет Землю от далеков, но несколько человек все равно погибнут. Среди них должен был быть ты.  
\- Ох. - Тим откинулся на спинку своего стула. Сжал бутылку Текаты в пальцах, не сводя взгляда с Кона. Холодные капельки скатывались на кожу, а дальше по запястью прямо ему в рукав. – Но?  
\- Но тебя среди них не будет. - Кон залпом допил свою бутылку и знаком попросил принести ему еще одну. – Это я тебе обещаю.

В тот вечер Тим задал ему еще множество вопросов. На одни Кон ответил прямо, а на другие – уклончиво. Он все время улыбался, но улыбка каждый раз была разной.  
Иногда она была душераздирающе грустной. А иногда – невероятно нежной.  
Вечер этот был очень коротким, но Тим с удовольствием остановил бы это мгновение. Он так и не понял, каким на самом деле был человек в шинели, но и отпускать его не хотелось.  
Ему хотелось провести с ним не только остаток вечера, но и остаток всей жизни, хотя причин Тим понять до конца не мог.

А потом, когда бар принимал последние заказы, появились далеки. Они были такими же, какими их изображали на форумах, только голоса у них были намного противнее. Тим вскочил, а Кон, наоборот, медленно поднялся. Он натянул шинель и снял браслет.  
\- Дай руку, - сказал он Тиму. Тим вскинул голову, глядя ему в глаза, и Кон снова улыбнулся. Возле уголков глаз вновь прорезалась сетка морщинок. – Верь мне.  
И Тим ему поверил. Улыбка у Кона была более чем доверительная.  
Кон надел ему на руку браслет и начал что-то набирать.  
\- Ты со мной? – спросил Тим. Кон взглянул на него, но не ответил. Тим все понял сразу и хотел было возразить, но ему просто не дали. Захлопнув крышку на браслете, Кон вдруг обхватил руками лицо Тима и поцеловал его, жадно, будто истосковавшийся по воде путник. А потом шепнул ему тихо на ухо:  
\- Встреть меня в Канкуне. - Он отпустил его лицо и шлепнул по браслету.  
Все вокруг замерцало, скрылось за золотистой дымкой, и Тима унесло в воронку, совсем как в кино. Последним, что он увидел, был выстрел. Далек убил его человека в шинели, потому что человек в шинели отдал ему свой браслет.

Когда воронка, наконец, выплюнула Тима, Тима сначала стошнило. Он только не понял: с непривычки к полетам или от осознания, что он потерял того, кто защищал его столько лет.  
В горле застрял соленый комок горя, и Тим едва не заплакал от ужаса, но вместо этого только закашлялся и тихо застонал.  
Он свернулся в клубок, собирая песок и вдыхая его, слушая шум моря, но не мог – просто не мог – заставить себя встать. Касаясь кончиками пальцев губ, он застыл, надеясь, что вместе с ним застынет и мир.

Он не знал, сколько так пролежал. Кажется, до вечера, потому что и без того тусклое солнце сдвинулось и побледнело. Тогда Тим все же сел и потер лицо. Посмотрел на свою руку и на координаты, набранные на браслете, и до крови прикусил губу.  
Кон отправил его в пятьдесят первый век. В Канкун. Канкун будущего. Тим верил ему и поэтому ни секунды не сомневался, что он действительно в пятьдесят первом веке.  
Тим запустил руки в волосы и попытался собраться с мыслями. Он не представлял, что ему делать.  
«Встреть меня в Канкуне», - сказал Кон. Но что он имел в виду? Как Тим должен был найти его в Канкуне будущего? Тим заблудился бы даже в Канкуне своего собственного времени.  
\- Эй, - окликнули его прежде, чем он успел найти хоть какое-то решение. Тим вздрогнул и обернулся. В сумерках к нему шел человек.  
\- Привет, парниша. - Человек остановился рядом с ним и протянул ему руку. Тим схватился за нее, и незнакомец помог ему встать. – Заблудился?  
\- Вроде того. - Тим нервно прикусил щеку.  
\- Нестрашно. Ты, видимо, тоже приехал вступать в Агентство времени, но заблудился. - Незнакомец хлопнул его по плечу. – Идем, я провожу тебя в общежитие для рекрутов.  
Тим слабо кивнул, решив не спорить, тем более, что Агентство времени могло стать для него хоть какой-то зацепкой. Ведь именно об этом Агентстве столько раз упоминал Кон.  
Его провели через пляж к высокому серому зданию, почти безликому и удивительно маленькому (от будущего Тим ждал зданий намного, намного выше). Внутри все оказалось белым и ровным, пространства были огромными и незаполненными, и Тиму на мгновение стало страшно.  
Незнакомец оказался улыбчивым мужчиной с ямочкой на подбородке. Он подтолкнул Тима к стойке, за которой трудилась антропоморфная кошка, и сказал:  
\- Вот, еще один рекрут потерялся на пляже.  
\- Ничего удивительного, - мягко заметила кошка. – Я зарегистрирую его. Могу я посмотреть вашу идентификационную карту?  
У Тима её, конечно же, не было. Но посмотрев на протянутую ему пушистую руку, он решил хотя бы попытаться что-то найти и стал рыться в карманах. В карманах у него, вместо собственного паспорта, нашлась кожаная обложка с пустой бумажкой внутри. Тим вытащил её и стал задумчиво рассматривать, но в этот момент кошка нетерпеливо махнула рукой:  
\- Вы как будто свою идентификационную карту видите впервые, - мурлыкнула она и забрала её у Тима из рук. Сверяясь с пустой бумажкой, она стала вводить что-то на терминале, а потом вернула её Тиму вместе с какой-то пластиковой карточкой.  
\- Ваш ключ от комнаты. Номер написан на карте. Ваш сосед уже прибыл. Желаю удачи на вступительных испытаниях. - Кошка улыбнулась, показав клыки, и отвернулась к своему терминалу.  
Тим нервно сглотнул, еще раз посмотрел на бумажку в кожаной обложке и на карту-ключ и пошел дальше. Он был слишком подавлен, чтобы удивляться или паниковать.

Преодолев на лифте несколько десятков (а может быть, сотен? Тим так и не понял) этажей, он оказался на нужном уровне, вышел в коридор и почти сразу нашел нужную дверь. Его новый сосед – широкоплечий, с бритыми висками и в одних светло-голубых брюках, перебирал на огромном экране каналы.  
\- Кхм, - тихо прокашлялся Тим. – Привет, - позвал он. Его новый сосед перестал перебирать каналы и немного напрягся. – Меня Тим зовут. Пока что я твой сосед.  
\- Прекрасно. - Его сосед обернулся, и Тим встретился взглядом с Коном – молодым Коном, лет на пятнадцать моложе, чем тот, который сегодня пил с ним «Текате». – Я уже думал, один тут буду мучиться. Меня зовут Кон. - Он протянул руку, и Тим с трудом подавил желание сказать «я знаю».  
Вместо этого он только пожал Кону руку. Кон был как будто бы совсем другим. Он так щурился, что казалось, уже задумал какую-то глупость.  
\- «Текате» будешь? – Кон улыбнулся, встал и пошел к тому, что было, как решил Тим, холодильником. Улыбка у него оказалась такой же, как у того Кона, которого помнил Тим.   
Кон, может, и умер в ту секунду, когда Тим покидал двадцать первый век, но вместе с тем он сделал все, чтобы обеспечить их совместным будущим.  
\- Почему нет, давай, - наконец выдохнул Тим. - У меня выдался сложный день. - Он уселся в ближайшее кресло. Кон открыл две бутылки и протянул одну ему.   
Они стукнулись бутылками и сделали по глотку, и Кон, улыбаясь еще шире, сказал:  
\- Думаю, это начало отличной дружбы.  
Тим тихо рассмеялся, кивнул и только сейчас заметил лежащую на другом кресле шинель.


End file.
